Imperfections can be Perfect
by bowsie22
Summary: Reid chooses his job over Luke and for Luke, it's the final straw.He leaves Oakdale and meets someone new.After a year, he returns. But is his new relationship as perfect as is seems? Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Reid chooses his job over Luke again and for Luke, it's the final straw. He leaves Oakdale and meets someone new. After a year, he returns. But is his relationship as perfect as it seems?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction.

**Warnings**: Swearing, abuse, mentions of rape, maybe mpreg.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Pairings:** Reid/Luke, OC/Luke, Richard/Noah, Casey/Allison

**Prologue**

"Reid please. This is important to me! Just ask for one night off. You've been working everyday for nearly two months. They'll give you some time off."

"And my job is important to me! You know I love my work Luke."

"Do you love it more than me?"

Reid's silence was all the answer the younger man needed.

"Oh God. You do love your work more than me. Don't you?"

"No. That's not it. Luke, I have put my entire life into my career. Everything I did before now has led me here, to Memorial. And if I need to work long hours to succeed, I will work those hours."

"And what about your personal relationships? What about us?"

"Luke, I really like you. But we've only been together a couple of months. I don't even know if we would last. I mean, even getting together in the first place was a task and a half. How do you know we would be a good couple?"

"Because I love you and unlike you, I want to make this work."

"I'm sorry Luke. But I don't know what to say.

"Well I do. I went through so much crap with Noah and I refuse to do it again with you. Your job is so important to you, fine. You can have all the time in the world to concentrate on it. I'm done with you Reid Oliver."

Luke grabbed his keys and stormed out of the house. Reid stood in the kitchen, dumbfounded. What had he done?

* * *

**A/N** R&R please. If you want me to continue, review. Also, in the warnings, I mentioned possible mpreg. Tell me what you think about that. Sorry if the characters are OOC. This is my first ATWT story. **Next chapter**, we meet Luke's new boyfriend and get a look at his new life.


	2. A New Life

**Summary:** We meet Luke's new boyfriend and get a glimpse of his new life.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**A New Life**

Luke put his laptop back in his bag as the professor finished his lecture. He walked out of the Newman Building waving goodbye to his friends. He had a lecture in five minutes in the Quinn Building. Stupid lectures. Why had he chosen a business as a minor? Sometimes Luke hated UCD. It was so far away from home and the Snyders. Thankfully, it was also miles away from Reid Oliver. Luke's heart had been broken by the doctor. He needed distance from Oakdale. His mother hadn't been too happy.

_Flashback_

_"Luke, you can't leave because of one man!"_

_"It's not just Reid mom."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I can't remember the last good thing to happen to me here. My alcoholism, the paralysis, everything with Noah, the foundation and Grimaldi Shipping which make me miserable and now Reid. My life is like one of those soaps that Grandma Emma watches."_

_"When you put it like that. But where are you going to go?"_

_"I got into University College Dublin."_

_"In Ireland?"_

_"Yep. Mom, I need to get away. Far away."_

_"But Ireland?"_

_"UCD is a good college. And the distance will help heal me. So will meeting new people."_

_"If you're sure."_

_"I am."_

_"Ok then. Go to Ireland."_

_End Flashback_

Luke had let Katie tell Reid. Luke never heard from the older man. Reid didn't care. But Luke had someone new. Siva Kaneswaran. Tall, dark and handsome. Perfect in every way. Luke met him on his first day in the college. By Christmas, they were together. Now, in his third and final year in UCD, the two lived together in Clonskeagh. As his lecturer droned on about the recession and it's effect on international business, Luke felt himself falling asleep. God, why had he chosen business?

* * *

"I'm home."

"You're late."

"I had a meeting with my group for an English project. Sorry."

He was grabbed by his boyfriend and pulled into a kiss.

"Missed you."

"Missed you too Siva."

His boyfriend was sweet, kind, funny and handsome. But he was also angry and possessive. At times he scared Luke. The American stayed with him though because the good outweighed the bad.

"Your mother left a message. Said to call her back. It sounded important."

"I'll go do that."

Twenty minutes later, Luke hung up on his mother. He couldn't believe this.

"Everything ok?"

"My mother says I need to go home."

"Back to America? Why?"

"There are problems with Grimaldi Shipping and the Foundation. She needs my help."

"Why your help?"

"Because I'm the boss. This is why I took business as a minor. English will always be my first love, but business is important to me and I need it to succeed."

"So we're going to America?"

"We?"

"Of course I'm going with you Luke. I love you. And we've been together two and a half years. I should probably meet your family. You've met mine. Besides, how do I know I can trust this Reid Oliver around you?"

And there was the possessive Siva.

"You can trust me around him."

"I know I can. But I'd feel better if I was there."

"Ok then. We're going to Oakdale."

* * *

**A/N** It all seems good right. Appearances can be deceiving. Also, I said Luke/OC, but Siva Kaneswaran is a real person. He's in a British boy band called The Wanted. And there will be mpreg at some point. Next chapter, Siva meets the family and Noah.


	3. Introductions

**Summary: **Siva meets the family and Noah.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Introductions**

Luke smiled as he walked out of Oakdale Airport. He was home, finally. He had missed Oakdale. He had missed his family and his friends. And he had missed Reid. He was over the older man, but Reid was entertaining. Not that Siva was boring, but Luke missed Reid's sarcastic., impatient attitude.

"Wow. Oakdale is small."

"You have no idea. Everybody knows everybody and pretty much everybody is related."

"Really?"

"Yep. It's a small, close knit place. I think you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will. So, are we getting a taxi or what?"

"No, my Grandmother said she would send a car for us. And there it is."

"That's a Lexus."

"I told you I came from money."

"Yeah, you just never said how much money."

"Come on Siva. Let's go meet the family."

* * *

The Lexus stopped outside the farmhouse.

"This is where you father's mother lives, right?"

"Yep. We'll go in and John here will drop our stuff at the apartment."

"Ok. Thank John. Bye."

"Goodbye Siva. Goodbye Luke."

The young men got out of the car and waved goodbye to the driver.

"Ready to meet the family?"

"Yep, let's do this."

Luke's family loved Siva. Faith and Natalie were a little bit in love with the handsome, older man, as were the rest of the women in the family. The men in the family were just happy that Luke was finally happy.

"So, where are you staying?"

"I got an apartment down town. Near the Lakeview."

"Nice. When can we see it?"

"Soon Mom. We're not even set up yet. We still have to unpack. You can come and see the place next week. You all can."

"Oh great. We can't wait."

"We should go. I promised Siva I'd show him around the town."

* * *

"And this is Java's. It's just a coffee house, but you can get snacks as well. And they have the internet."

"Sounds fun. I could actually go for a coffee right now. What about you?"

"Yeah. Me too. Let's go Siva."

Luke ordered their coffees and Siva found them a seat near the door. Minutes later, Luke sat down.

"That took long enough."

"You're too used to Starbucks. This is real, proper coffee."

Siva just laughed at his lover and took a sip.

"Not bad."

"Told you."

"So, when do I get to meet some of your friends?"

"You can meet one of them now."

Luke stood up and approached a couple that had just walked into the coffee house. Siva felt jealousy run through his body as Luke embraced the taller man.

"Siva, this is Noah and Richard. Guys, this is Siva."

They all shook hands and Noah grabbed chairs for him and Richard.

"So, how did you two meet?"

"We were in the same course in UCD."

"Sounds fun. You been together long?"

"It was fun. We've been together nearly three years. What about you?"

"We've been together for three years. Living together."

"You guys. That's great."

"It is. I've finally moved on."

"I'm sorry. Moved on?"

"Sorry Siva. Noah and I were together for a couple of years. We broke up before I went to Ireland."

Siva gave his lover a tight smile. He clearly didn't like the idea of having coffee with his boyfriend's ex.

"Luke, we should go. We still have to unpack. It was lovely meeting you two."

"Uh, yeah. Nice meeting you too."

Noah and Richard were clearly confused at the other couples abrupt departure. As Siva led Luke down the street, the smaller man winced at his boyfriend's tight grip. He shouldn't have told Siva that he and Noah dated. He was gonna be in so much trouble.

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Siva has an accident while decorating.


	4. First Meetings

**Summary: **Siva has an accident while decorating. May be short.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**First Meetings**

"So, we're decorating today?"

"And for the week probably."

Luke groaned. He hated decorating. It was so boring. And he was bad at it. Siva was the decorator.

"How about I pay for everything and you do the work?"

"Like usual then?"

"Yeah. We can get the paint and tools in the hardware shop on town and there's a nice furniture shop in the city. If we go now, we'll be back before lunch."

"Ok, let's go. You're driving."

"Of course I am."

* * *

Siva climbed up the ladder, ready to start painting the room. The apartment was perfect. Two bedrooms, both en suite, a large kitchen for Luke to cook in, an office for Luke's work and a large living room, where Siva put his PS3 and the wide screen tv. The walls had to be painted and the floors, all wooden, had to be sanded down and varnished. Siva would be busy.

"Siva, you ok in there?"

"Yes. What colour did we choose for the room?"

"Cream and purple bed clothes."

"Sounds nice."

"And expensive. I have some work to do. Call me if you need me."

"I will. Don't worry."

Siva heard the office door close behind Luke. His boyfriend ran a shipping company now. The English major running a shipping company. Who saw that coming? Not Siva, that was certain. Cream walls. Siva liked cream. A nice, calming colour. He dipped the brush and started to paint. He had a long day ahead of him.

* * *

Luke stretched, trying to work the kinks out of his back. He'd been sitting in his office for two hours. He needed coffee.

"Siva. You want some coffee?"

He approached the bedroom and opened the door.

"Siva? You want some coffee?"

"Give me one minute to do this last bit."

"Be careful."

"I will be. Don't worry."

Siva smiled down at his lover from the top of the ladder and reached over to the corner of the wall. Luke held back a gasp as the ladder wobbled.

"Be careful."

"I will. Go make the coffee."

Luke frowned at his lover and headed for the kitchen. Siva was going to hurt himself, Luke knew it. And then Luke would have to look after him. He ran to the bedroom as he heard a loud crash and thump.

"Siva! Are you ok?"

He wasn't. He was unconscious on the floor, the ladder covering his lower body.

"I knew this would happen."

* * *

Oliver Reid was not having a good day. Ok, so he hadn't had any good days since Luke left, but today officially sucked. His patients refused to listen to him, his assistant refused to listen to him ad the paperwork was piling up.

"Reid? New patient."

"I am the Chief of Staff. There are hundreds of doctors in this hospital. Are they all so incompetent that I have to do their work for them. Don't answer that."

"It's a head injury. They want to make sure there's nothing serious wrong. You want the file?"

"Give it here? Where is this Siva Kaneswaran? Seriously? That's his name? And he's Irish?"

"Seriously. Exam room 12."

Reid muttered to himself as he headed for Exam room 12. He was the Chief of Staff. He was not supposed to look after patients. He was more than likely going to kill someone by the end of the day.

"Mr. Kaneswaran. What happened?"

He looked up at the handsome young man and the other man with him. Reid could not believe this.

"Luke?"

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Luke's and Reid's reactions.


	5. Old Feelings

**Summary:** Luke's and Reid's reactions.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction.

**Old Feelings?**

"Reid."

Wow. The older man hadn't changed at all. Still handsome, still working. Luke knew his leaving wouldn't effect Reid's work life. Work was Reid's first love and then it was Luke. The young man couldn't believe the thoughts that were running through his head. If Siva could hear them, Luke would be in a lot of trouble. He actually though he had gotten over Reid, but seeing the man here in front of him now. Luke Snyder still loved Reid Oliver.

* * *

Reid Oliver still loved Luke Snyder. Oh God, for a genius, he sure was an idiot. Why had he chosen his job over Luke? And now he had lost him. Reid didn't stand a chance against Siva. The man was good looking. God, he was the second best looking man Reid had ever seen(the first being Luke of course). Reid didn't stand a chance.

"So Mr. Kaneswaran, may I ask what happened?"

"I was decorating our apartment and I fell of the ladder."

"How did you manage that?"

"I just reached too far. I was painting."

"I see. Well, we'll do a couple of scans and if everything is fine, you can go home today. I'll ask a nurse to bring you down to the machines now. It should only take thirty or forty minutes. Your...friend can wait up here."

"Luke is my boyfriend, not my friend."

"Of course. Allison here will take you to the tests."

* * *

Luke sat in the empty room, thoughts of Reid running through his head. He had recognized that look in Siva's eyes. It was angry and possessive. The Irish man had recognized Reid's name. Luke was going to be in so much trouble.

* * *

Reid sat at his desk, Siva's file in front of him. Luke Snyder was back in town. And he had a love interest with him. When did Reid's life become a soap opera? He hated soap operas. Reid had to get Luke back. But how? Siva was handsome and Allison said he was very sweet and funny. Reid had a long, tough road ahead of him.

* * *

"So, that's your ex boyfriend?"

"Yes. What did you think?"

"He's...a good doctor. He leaves a bit to be desired as a person. I don't know what you saw in him."

"He was sweet, funny. He listened to me. And the relationship and the sex was amazing."

Luke knew he had said something wrong as a dark look passed over Siva's face. The older man grabbed the American's wrist tightly.

"Was your relationship better than ours?"

His grip tightened and Luke winced. He knew there would be a bruise there in the morning.

"No. Siva I love you. This is the best relationship I have ever had."

"Now why don't I believe that? Get into the bedroom and strip for me. I intend to wipe all memories of Dr. Reid Oliver from your mind."

Luke cradled his wrist in his hand as he headed to the bedroom. It was going to be a very long and painful night.

* * *

**A/N** I updated! Finally. Sorry, I just lost my inspiration. Next chapter, Katie and Reid scheme and Luke tends to his injuries.


	6. Plots and Plasters

**Summary**: Katie and Reid scheme and Luke tends to his injuries.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Plots and Plasters**

Luke winced as he sat up in bed. Siva was gone into town to look for work. He was feeling much better. Well, better than Luke was. He slowly stood and made his way to the bathroom. Without looking in the mirror, he took out the first aid kit. How bad was it, he wondered. Luke took a deep, fortifying breath and looked in the bathroom mirror. God. He was a mess. There was a large cut above his right eye, while his left eye was blackened. His lip was cut and there was a hand shaped bruise on his neck. He looked awful. He would have to use a lot of cover up to hide these. His body wasn't much better. His chest was covered in bite marks, some of which drew blood. Hand shaped bruises were on his hips and blood decorated the inside of his thighs. He'd be walking funny all day.

* * *

"We need a plan to get you and Luke back together."

"Katie, he has a boyfriend. A very attractive boyfriend. Even I noticed that."

"This guy could be Brad Pitt attractive and Luke would still chose you. You know why? Because he loves you. He's in love with you Reid Oliver. And we need to build on that."

"How?"

"Well, there's some kind of hospital get together isn't there? For your wing."

"Yeah, next week. What about it?"

"Well, only hospital people can go right?"

"Yeah, workers and people who donated to the wing."

"And Luke donated to the neurology wing right?"

"Right. So, he'll get an invite to it. And when he's there, without Siva, I can talk to him."

"And maybe more."

"KATIE!"

The woman giggled and dodged the cushion Reid threw at her. She had missed the playful side of Reid. It had vanished the same time Luke had. Katie hoped Reid could fix his relationship with Luke. They both needed a safe, secure relationship. Katie was certain Luke would only get that with Reid.

If only she knew how right she was.

* * *

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Reid notices something wrong with Luke. Sorry for the delay folks, just lost my inspiration for a while. Thanks for being patient with me :D


	7. Decisions

**Summary: **Reid notices something wrong with Luke.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Discoveries**

Reid had an impossible job to do. He had to get Luke by himself and ask him to the benefit. Why was this impossible? Because Siva was always with Luke. He never left his side. Reid sighed as he was handed his coffee.

"Thanks."

"Reid? I haven'y seen you in a while. How are you?"

"Noah? Wow. It's so odd to see you without Richard. Where is he?"

"At home."

After Luke left, Noah and Reid had become good friends. It was Reid who had persuaded Noah to make a move on Richard and now they were married.

"Have you met Siva?"

"Luke's boyfriend? Yeah. He hurt himself and was at the hospital yesterday. Did you?"

"Me and Richard met them when Luke was showing him around town. Siva seems..."

"There's something odd about him, isn't there?"

"Yeah, I just don't know what."

"Well, we have time to figure it out. I have to get back to the hospital. We have a meeting with the donors."

"Will Luke be there?"

"Yeah."

"Have fun."

* * *

Reid took another gulp of coffee. He hated these meetings. They were so boring. It took all he had to stay awake, never mind pay attention. All of his attention was focused on Luke.

"Mr. Snyder. Are you ok?"

"Hm? Oh yes. I'm fine."

There was something wrong with Luke. He was out of it today,. He was falling asleep, he was pale and he looked ready to collapse at any moment. Reid had to talk to him.

"We should take a break. We've been here for two hours and haven't accomplished very much. Let's take a sixty minute break."

Everyone began to trail out of the room, except for Luke. Reid was concerned. Luke was usually the first on out the door at these meetings.

"Luke, you alright?"

"Reid? Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"You want to get some coffee, maybe something to eat?"

"Sure."

Reid watched, concerned as the younger man stood. Luke looked like he was about to keel over. Reid rushed forward and caught Luke as the man collapsed.

"Luke? Luke! Nurse! Get in here!"

As the nurse rushed to Reid's side, the older man only hoped his suspicions were wrong.

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, what are Reid's suspicions and are they right?


	8. Results

**Summary:** Are Reid's suspicions right? Will be short.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction.

**Results**

Reid stared at Luke's file. If his suspicions were right, Luke could be in trouble. Allison knocked on the door.

"Reid? Luke's test results are back."

"Thank you. Has he woken up yet?"

"He's showing signs of it."

"Ok, you can go back to your other patients."

Reid walked to Luke's room, trying to figure out how to break the news to the fragile, young man.

* * *

Luke sat in the hospital bed, waiting for the doctor. What was wrong with him? He couldn't believe he had collapsed into Reid's arms. That was so humiliating. Luke wanted to prove he was strong and didn't need or want Reid anymore. And he had failed.

"Luke? How are you feeling?"

"Tired, nauseous, a bit sore."

"That's to be expected. I have your test results here."

"What's wrong with me Reid."

"Luke, you're two months pregnant."

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Luke has to tell Siva.


	9. Truths Revealed

**Summary:** Luke tells Siva and his family the news.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Truths Revealed**

Luke had to tell Siva the truth. He had to tell him about the baby. And then he had to tell his family. He didn't know which one he was worried about more. Ok, he was more worried about Siva. The Irish boy didn't want children. At all. Maybe he'd break up with Luke. The man could only hope. He'd start with his family. Baby steps.

"Luke, what's wrong?"

"Mom, Dad, I need to tell you something. Maybe you should sit down."

Lily and Holden sat on the couch, concern in their eyes.

"Mom, Dad. I'm pregnant."

Silence. Luke looked up from his feet to his parents. Lily was staring at her son, shocked, while Holden had a small smile on his face.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I had tests done at the hospital. Reid told me himself."

An odd look passed over his parents faces at the mention of Reid Oliver. Luke knew they never really liked him, but he made Luke happy and that was enough for them.

"Well, are you ok with the news?"

"Yes, you know I always wanted kids."

"And how does Siva feel?"

"I'm going to tell him now."

"Well good luck son. If you need us, we're here."

"Thanks Dad. Bye Mom."

* * *

Luke sat on the bed in the apartment. How would Siva react? The older man had gotten a job in Al's and would be home in a couple of minutes. Luke took a deep breath as he heard the front door open.

"Luke, you in here?"

"I'm in the bedroom."

Siva walked into the bedroom and pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead.

"How was the meeting? Boring as usual?"

"Actually, it was eventful."

"Really? What happened?"

"I fainted."

"You fainted? Why?"

Well, here goes.

"Siva, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Siva's reaction and the hospital banquet.


	10. Pleasurable Nights

**Summary:** Siva's reaction and the hospital banquet.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction.

**Pleasurable Nights**

Siva hadn't reacted too bad. No shouting, no hitting. Just silence.

_Flashback_

_"Siva, I'm pregnant."_

_The older man didn't react. He just stared._

_"Siva? Are you ok? Say something, please."_

_Luke was a bit scared now. This was odd. Siva was never silent. He talked almost as much as Katie when she drank Red Bull or coffee._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"The tests were done in the hospital. I'm 100% sure."_

_"I see. And you want to keep it?"_

_"Yes."_

_Siva nodded at his lover._

_"I see. I need some air. Goodbye Luke."_

_The Irish man left the apartment, leaving Luke alone in their home._

_"Well, that went well."_

_End Flashback_

That was yesterday. Siva had come home later that night, drunk. And now Luke was sitting on his bed, in a tuxedo to go to a hospital banquet. He hated these things and even worse, Reid was going to be there. Luke took a deep, fortifying breath and walked out his front door.

* * *

Reid took a gulp of the beer in his hand. He hated these things. He already had to talk to Chris and Bob and all the other doctors and benefactors. He had yet to see Luke though.

"Reid? I didn't think you'd come. You hate these things."

Luke stood behind him , looking comfortable in his tuxedo.

"Well, as head of a department, I have to come to these things. You, however, don't. Who willingly comes to these things?"

"I like people Reid."

"Someone has to. Anyway, how did Siva take the news?"

"I think he took it well."

"You think he took it well?"

"Let's sit down as we can talk."

Three hours later, Reid and Luke were sitting at a table, by themselves, talking quietly. As Reid looked around the room, he noticed people leaving.

"I think we're done here. Everyone's leaving."

"I didn't realize it was so late."

"It's only midnight."

"Come on Reid, that's late for Oakdale. We're usually all tucked up in bed with a glass of warm milk and a good book by half nine."

"Cute."

"Aren't I?"

"Tell you what, we still have a lot to catch up on. What don't we go to my room, have a couple of drinks and catch up?"

"Reid."

"Just drinks and chat. I mean it. Please?"

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, what happens in the room.


	11. Conversations

**Summary: **What happens in the bedroom?

**Disclaimer:** I got nothing. This is fiction.

**Conversations**

Luke sat on the bed as Reid got them drinks from the mini fridge. Water for Luke and beer for Reid. He smiled as the man handed him the drink and sat beside him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"You. How are things with you and Siva?"

Luke paused. What could he say? Reid noticed that. Maybe everything wasn't as perfect as it seemed.

"They're...good."

"Luke? Tell me the truth."

"I never could get anything past you, could I?"

"No. Luke, tell me the truth."

"Fine. When I met Siva, he was tall, dark and handsome. Sweet and funny. He made the first move. He asked me out after a tutorial. We were together for a while and things changed."

"Changed?"

"He started hurting me."

"He abuses you?"

"Yes. And I know how stupid it is to stay with him, but I'm hoping he'll stop once the child comes."

Reid dropped to his knees in front of Luke, forcing the younger man to look into his eyes.

"Luke. The abuse won't stop with the birth of your child. They only way it will stop is if you leave Siva."

"And what do I do? Where do I go?"

"Are you serious? Luke, everyone in this town loves you. Stay with your parents, stay with Noah, stay at the Lakeview. Just get away from him."

"Come with me."

"What?"

"When I break up with Siva. I want you there. For support. And if he tries something."

"Ok. I'll go with you when you break up with Siva."

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, how does the breakup go?


	12. Break Ups are Hard And Painful

Summary: Can Luke break up with Siva?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is fiction.

Break Ups are Hard. And Painful.

The two men sat in Reid's car.

"Luke? You need to be in the house to break up with him."

"I know. I'm scared Reid."

"Don't be. I'll be right behind you."

"Ok, let's do this."

They got out of the car and walked into the apartment.

"Siva? Are you here?"

Silence.

"He's not here. I ca do it tomorrow."

Reid pulled Luke back into the apartment.

"You're doing this today Luke. We can wait. He's probably at work."

"He is."

"Do you know what time he finishes at?"

"In five minutes. Then it's a ten minute walk home."

"Then we wait. Better yet, we can pack while we wait."

Fifteen minutes later, they heard a key in the lock. Luke was in the bedroom, packing his clothes.

"Dr. Oliver? What are you doing here? With bags? Luke!"

"Siva, we need to talk."

"Luke? What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"No Siva. It's us. Well, it's you."

"What?"

"Siva, I want to break up."

Siva growled.

"Excuse me? You're dumping me?"

"Yes I am."

"Why?"

"You really have to ask? You're jealous, possessive and abusive. I don't feel safe around you and I don't want to raise a child around you."

"You're right."

Luke was shocked. Had Siva just agreed with him?

"What?"

"I've always had anger issues. I tried anger management, but it didn't work so I quit."

"Maybe you take more?"

"I should. Luke, I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Maybe. With time. For now though, I'm going to give you some space. I'll stay with Reid and let you know how the pregnancy goes, ok?"

Siva nodded. He couldn't believe this. He was losing his lover and child in one day. Reid took Luke's bags and led the younger man out to the car. The hard part was done. Now, they only had to get through the pregnancy.

A/N Done. R&R please. Next chapter, we skip forward a couple of months and see the progression of the pregnancy ad the LuRe relationship :D


	13. Where he Belonged

Summary: The development of the pregnancy and of the LuRe relationship.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is fiction.

Where he Belonged

Luke hated being eight months pregnant. How did women do this? And more than once? Luke never wanted to be pregnant again. Not even if Reid Oliver got onto his knees and begged. Well, maybe then. Reid begging on bended knee would be awesome. It would never happen, but it would be cool.

"Luke? You ok?"

"I'm fat and grouchy. And hungry. Reid, make me food!"

He heard the older man sigh.

"What do you want?"

"White bread, ham, baloney, pepperoni, spring onion, cucumber, salt, mustard and honey."

Luke heard something drop.

"Reid? You ok?"

"You...you really want all that on a sandwich?"

"Yes. It sounds divine, doesn't it."

"Oh yeah. Divinely disgusting."

"Reid! Get me that sandwich!"

Minutes later, Reid handed Luke his sandwich, a look of disgust on his face.

"You can't make that face. I've seen the stuff you eat."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I know being a a pregnant man isn't easy."

"Well, neither is living with one. I'm sorry too."

Reid smiled at the younger as he flipped through the channels, looking for sports. Luke was lucky, he knew that. He was living with the man he loved and he had the courage to leave the man who abused him. But there was something missing.

"Reid, have you ever thought about...us?"

Reid turned the t.v. off and gave his full attention to Luke.

"What do you mean by us?"

"I mean us. As a couple. Do you think we can ever go back to that?"

"God Luke, I want to go back to that. I never wanted to lose what we had. I was wrong to put my career before you. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I never gave you a chance. I know how important your work is to you and I tried to make you choose. The entire time I was with Siva, I kept comparing him to you. And he always came up short. Reid, I want us to try again. Please."

"Do you really think I'd say ?"

Luke's giggle was cut off by Reid's lips on his. Finally, he was back where he belonged.

A/N Done. R&R please. I know I said I'd update last Tuesday, but I hurt myself at work on Tuesday morning and couldn't use my right hand. I can really only type properly now. I'm sorry T_T Anyway, next chapter, the baby comes early.


	14. Unexpected Entrances

**Summary: **Luke goes into labour.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

**Unexpected Entrance**

"When are you going to be finished in work?"

"At six. I'll stop in Al's on the way home and get us some food. I should be home by about half six."

"Ok, see you then. Love you Reid."

"Love you too Luke."

Reid hung up the phone. He sat back in his chair and realised he had to make a decision. Should he do all his paperwork now ad take tomorrow off, or should he go home early today and work late tomorrow? He reached for a pen. He'd do it now and take tomorrow off. That should make Luke happy.

* * *

6:25.

Luke was starving. He hoped Reid would be home soon. He needed food. About a hour ago, he'd starting getting hunger pangs. And they were getting worse.

"Luke! I'm home!"

"Reid! Food! Oh thank God."

"You love food more than me? This must be how you feel everyday."

Luke mock glared at his lover and winced as another pain hit.

"You alright?"

"Just some pains."

"Like sharp, shooting pains? In your lower back and stomach?"

"Yes. Why?"

Reid had to sigh at his lover's stupidity.

"Luke. You are in labor."

"Labor? As in I'm giving birth?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God. Reid, we need to get to Memorial!"

"Relax. Get in the car. I'll get your bags and remember to breathe."

* * *

It had been three hours and the child still hadn't be born. Reid sat in the waiting room with Holden and Lily. Bob was giving them updates every twenty minutes. Bob walked out of the delivery room with a big smile on his face.

"Reid, Luke has had a baby boy."

"Is it ok?"

"A bit small. That's to be expected after only being in the womb for eight months."

Lily smiled at her old friend.

"And Luke?"

"Tired, but fine. He wants to see you Reid."

"Really? Me? What about Lily and Holden?"

"Oh sweetie. We can see him tomorrow. You go in."

Reid walked into the recovery room. Luke lay in a bed, holding a small bundle in his arms.

"Hey love. How you feeling?"

"Tired. Reid, come over here and see our son."

Reid walked over to his lover and looked at their son for the first time. The child had tanned skin and a tuft of blond hair.

"He has blue eyes."

"How?"

Some people in Siva's family had them. Reid he's perfect."

"Yes he is. I love you Luke."

"I love you too Reid."

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please, next chapter, the epilogue.


	15. The End

Summary: The End

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is fiction

The End

"DADDY!"

Luke groaned as his four year old son jumped on his bed.

"Kurt? Why are you up at seven a.m.?"

"Pops is."

Of course. And whatever Reid did, Kurt did. They were copies of each other personality wise. They were kinda annoying, but God help him, Luke still loved them.

"And why is Pops up?"

"He said he was making you food."

"Wow. Let's go make sure he doesn't burn down the kitchen."

He climbed out of the bed and swung his son into his arms, making sure not to hit his stomach. He was four months pregnant and Kurt was obsessed with his stomach. So was Reid. He smirked as he smelt smoke coming from the kitchen. Reid Oliver may have a genius IQ, but the man could not cook.

"Need some help?"

The older man jumped and swore as he dropped the spatula.

"Hey! Watch you language."

"I know. Not around the child. Happy anniversary."

Luke grinned as Reid wrapped his arms around the younger boys waist and pressed as kiss to his lips.

"Ew. Gross."

They pulled apart laughing. Luke pushed Reid down into a seat at the kitchen table.

"I'll cook. You sit down."

Reid smiled as his husband cooked their family breakfast. Sure, their relationship wasn't perfect, but what relationship was?

Sometimes, imperfections can be perfect.

A/N The end! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed.


End file.
